Toy Factory
by Giselle Gionne
Summary: Benarkah pabrik mainan hanya memproduksi mainan untuk anak2? Anak2 saja? RnR! Hadiah natal utk semua pembaca fandom ini.


**Toy Factory**

**Summary: Di sini, di kota Natal, ada sebuah pabrik mainan yang nantinya mainan-mainan tersebut akan diproduksi dan dibagikan ke anak-anak pada saat Natal. Hanya anak-anak?**

**Disclaimer: Ragnarok Online © Lee Myoung Jin. Fic ini © saya!

* * *

**

Ini sudah tahun ke 3 aku selalu melewatkan Natal. Aku sebenarnya suka sekali Natal. Bukan, bukan kado, pohon cemara warna-warni ataupun Santa, tapi saljunya.

Agak aneh memang. Orang lain sangat menunggu Natal, berpikir akan menghabiskan malam sakral mereka dengan makanan hangat, pasangan yang menambah kemesraan dan kado-kado yang sudah diimpikan selama setahun.

Tapi aku, hanya menunggu saljunya saja. Memang sih, ada sebuah kota yang selalu turun salju. Tapi mengingat aku ini miskin, sehelai kain untuk menangkal dingin pun aku tak punya. Jadi terkadang aku harus melewatkan malam Natalku dengan duduk di pinggir, menggosokkan tangan agar hangat dan tertidur sampai esok pagi, membuatku lagi-lagi melewatkan malam Natal.

Dan 3 tahun terakhir ini, aku melewatkan malam tersebut dengan tertidur. Terkadang petualang lain melihatku dengan tatapan aneh, meninggalkanku begitu saja dan masuk ke dalam rumah mereka yang hangat, dengan lilin temaram dan makanan lezat. Aku hanya bisa memandangi mereka, berharap hanya dengan melihat pemandangan tersebut sudah cukup untuk membuatku kenyang dan hangat.

Tunggu, ini bukan cerita tentang Gadis dan Korek Api kok.

1 hari menuju Natal.

Bukannya ikut mendekor rumah dengan hiasan, aku malah pergi berburu. Tanah-tanah berburu pun kosong, menandakan orang-orang sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Paling hanya ada 2-3 orang, itupun mereka yang sedang mencari sedikit tambahan uang untuk kantung uang mereka. Aku melayangkan anak panahku yang ramping, menghujat monster-monster tanpa ampun, memaksa mereka untuk mati dan menjatuhkan barang mereka. Lumayan, untuk tambahan uang, bukan?

"Eh, ke Lutie yuk…"

Samar-samar kudengar suara dua sejoli yang sedang nampak bahagia sekali. Mungkin mereka ingin merayakan Natal mereka di Kota Natal.

"Lutie, ya…" gumamku pelan. Kota itu bukan kota kelahiranku. Kota itu juga bukan kota yang selalu menjadi tujuanku setiap penghujung tahun. Tapi mungkin, jika aku berburu sedikit lebih lama siang ini, aku bisa membeli jaket murah dan pergi ke Lutie.

Dugaanku tepat. Aku mendapat uang dalam jumlah lumayan. Segera kuhampiri sebuah toko kecil di Izlude dan membeli sehelai jaket. Lalu mendekati seorang Monk yang sedang membuka Warp Portal.

"Permisi, ada warp untuk ke Lutie?" tanyaku. Monk itu menunjuk Warp Portalnya. Aku pun tersenyum sebagai rasa terimakasihku dan segera masuk. Ketika membuka mata, hawa dingin menyergap. Segera kurapatkan jaketku dan mencari bangku kosong. Mataku terus mencari. Sebenarnya ada beberapa, tapi karena penglihatanku yang buruk mataku mengabaikannya. Kakiku malah mengantarku ke arah jam 12.

I-ini…

Takjub. Megah. Nyaman.

Itulah kesanku pada sebuah bangunan besar yang atapnya tertutup salju. Didalam ada bau mesin. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku.

Indahnya!

Lantai keramik aneka warna, balok-balok yang disusun tinggi menjulang dengan warna cerah, capit besar dan belt yang berjalan pelan. Di tengahnya berjalan pelan kotak-kotak yang dibungkus kertas cerah dengan pita warna lembut, boneka-boneka berukuran besar, permen-permen dan ah… Aanak-anak pasti akan menyukai tempat ini.

Toy Factory. Pabrik Mainan.

"Lho? Siapa ya?" sapa seseorang dibelakangku yang tidak kuketahui.

"M-maaf! Nama saya Steva. Saya hanya mencari tempat berteduh!"

"Oh, pengunjung." Suara tersebut berat namun terdengar nyaman. Sosoknya kini semakin dekat dan aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Seorang laki-laki tinggi berkulit kuning, namun terlihat masih muda dan segar.

"Maaf membuat Anda terkejut. Saya Mark, penjaga pabrik ini." Ujarnya santai. Aku mengangguk pelan dan menatapnya. "Tugasku disini selain menjaga, ikut memproduksi mainan untuk anak-anak. Pekerjaanku menjadi berat jika Natal semakin dekat. Biasanya jam segini aku beristirahat sebentar. Baru ditinggal sejenak, eh ada nona cantik."

Steva sukses pingsan ditempat.

"Pekerjaan yang mulia sekali." Pujiku ringan sambil terkekeh. Ia hanya tersenyum.

"Begitulah. Lalu aku akan membagikan mainan-mainan ini untuk anak-anak yang menghampiri kota Lutie padah hari Natal. 1 anak mendapat 1 kotak kado, 1 boneka dan 2 batang Candy Cane."

Aku mengangguk melihatnya. Laki-laki ini baik sekali. Sepertinya menyukai anak-anak.

"Coba kesini." Mark mengisyaratkan agar aku mendekat. Segera kudekati lelaki itu dan menerima hadiah Well-Baked Cookies darinya.

"Makanlah dulu. Kalau mau cokelat panas, ambil di ruanganku, di arah selatan, tidak jauh dari sini." Aku mengangguk dan menuju ruangannya. Ruangan mungil yang tertata rapi, dengan rak-rak kue dan mesin penghasil kopi dan cokelat panas.

Sisanya, aku melewatkan hari tersebut dengan tertidur di ruangannya.

Hari Natal pun tiba.

Mark mengguncang pelan pundakku. Aku mengusap mataku dan mendapati terbangun di pabrik mainannya. Di depan mataku terdapat permen-permen yang digantung, boneka beruang besar, tea set dengan taplak dan sebuah kotak kado.

"Merry Christmas Steva."senyum Mark sambil menuangkan secangkir teh untukku. Aku tertawa senang dan memberinya sebuah sepatu yang kudapatkan beberapa waku lalu ketika sedang berburu. Mark merasa senang dan menunjuk sepatu kerjanya yang sudah usang. Rasanya sepatu tersebut terlihat sangat cocok sekali dengannya.

Giliranku menerima kado darinya.

Jaket?

"Mark, kau tahu, sudah lama aku ingin jaket ini!" tawaku sambil mengenakan jaket tersebut dan berputar pelan.

"Habis, pakaianmu itu kan minim. Kalau hanya mengenakan jaket tipis seperti ini, takkan bisa membuatmu hangat tahu." Ceramahnya seraya mengejek jaket yang kubeli kemarin.

"Kurasa, tempat ini tidak hanya memproduksi mainan untuk anak-anak."

"He?"

"Tempat ini juga memproduksi hadiah untukku. Untukmu, untuk kita!" candaku. Mark tertawa.

_Tak lupa, memproduksi benih cinta diantara kita…

* * *

_

hoho. have a very sweet day everyone. may this fic fulfill your christmas with this abalines fic. thx for reading, RnR?_  
_


End file.
